


Comfort of the Cold

by Kurokaito



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokaito/pseuds/Kurokaito
Summary: Some things make nightmares seem like sweet relief.
Relationships: Father Pitch Black & Reader, Jack Frost/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Comfort of the Cold

The girl flinched as she heard the door downstairs slam shut. Soon voices roamed through the house. Those voices growing louder and louder until they were shouting at each other. The girl whimpered and left the safety of her warm blankets for the darkness under her bed. Her green eyes watching the flickering light that peeked out from under the door. She curled up on her side, her hands covering her ears, attempting to drown any sound out. To shut herself off from the hurtful words and the shattering tableware.

A shudder ran over her spine and she sucked in a breath. A cold hand made contact with her clothed back. At first she shut her eyes tightly, scared that her father would drag her from under the bed. But when she realized his voice was still yelling downstairs she turned around. The hand had retracted and a pair of piercing eyes were staring at her from the darkness. Normally any child would scream at the mere look of random black and white eyes appearing in the darkness, however, she felt a warm feeling spread through her body knowing she was not alone and not hurt, yet.

“H-hello” she whispered, scared that her voice might break out in a sudden silence. As if her parents could hear her from downstairs. The pair of eyes blinked before disappearing the girl gasped, “No don’t go!” she bit her lip, her eyes frantically scanning the darkness and suddenly the eyes appeared again. A smile crept on her lips as she turned on her belly and tiger crawled forward towards the eyes. The eyes backed away whenever she came closer. A pout formed, “please, I don’t want to be alone” she whispered, a plead from a desperate child. The eyes remained stoic but didn’t back off again as she came closer.

Just mere inches from the eyes she laid on her side. The girl didn’t realize she had reached the wall on which the eyes were sunken into the shadows. “Hello” she whispered, this time slightly more cheerful. “I am Amity” she said, her tiny hand laid close to the wall, in hope the thing would hold her hand. “You are the boogeyman right? Sorry I’m not scared of you, but my parents are really scary right now” she muttered looking down, hoping her new visitor wasn’t put off from her unusual reaction.

The eyes just watched her in silence. Minutes passed and the minutes rounded into an hour. The yelling had died down and there was one pair of footsteps in the hallway. “Mommy will probably sleep downstairs” she whispered as soft as possible to the gleaming eyes. As the sound of footsteps approached her room her whole body tensed up and her eyes went tightly shut. A warm feeling spread as a cold shadow spread over her hand. One eyelid lifted ever so slightly to witness the oddity in vision, however as the child she was she smiled and snuggled closer into the darkness, muttering a soft thank you.

“Blackie!” cheerful laugher erupted from the little girl as she chased after the shadows. “Don’t go off to far!” a lean woman dressed in rags and carrying a bucket of water, reminded her. The girl looked over her shoulder and gave a quick wave before she continued to run after the moving shadow. The mother shook her head in disapproval and sat down, starting to wash the laundry.

The girl squeaked when her foot got caught on a tree root, faceplanting into the ground. With a sniffle she pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed at her painful and dirty face. The shadow stopped in its tracks and approached the sniffling girl. She glanced over and gave a dashing smile, biting through the pain. “I won’t cry cause daddy will get angry” she said with a forced cheerfulness. The shadow moved next to her, as if sitting next to her against the tree. The shape slowly formed into a sitting male. She gave a huge smile and leaned against the tree with one hand on the ground, entwined with the shadow. “Can we play hide and seek?” she questioned looking up at the shape of the head. There was a short silence, “I won’t go far, just like mommy said” she insisted. The shadow heaved as if sighing before it turned into a small ball. She grinned, “No peeking blackie”, and off she went. After running for half a minute through the growth she found a perfect spot. The tree was high on its roots, as if the ground had been dug away. The roots formed several small entrances into the den, just small enough for her to squeeze through.

She giggled behind her palm as she carefully watched the little light shining through the darkness. Waiting patiently for her seeker. In the past she had tried to seek the shadow-man out several times in the game, emphasis on tried. She never found him and it always ended up by him coming out into the light.

When she saw a shadow pass the tree she held her hand before her mouth to silence her breathing, holding back more giggles that threatened to leave her lips. Suddenly two cold hands were placed on both of her shoulders making her squeal in surprise. “ _Found you_ ” the dark British voice echoed through the den. With wide emeralds she glanced up to meet a pair of dark eyes. “Why is blackie so good?” she questioned, leaning into his touch. Even though his skin felt cold, it made a warmth spread through her body. It made her feel safe. He sighed as his whole body moved out of the shadows, “how many times must I repeat. Do not call me blackie, it’s degrading for someone such as myself”. Her answer was a broad smile, “then what shall I call you boogeyman?” she questioned. “Boogeyman, that is my name” he said, sitting down next to her. She took this chance to crawl on his lap, gaining another reluctant sigh. He did not shove her off though.

“It’s too long” she puffed her cheeks into a cute pout, which the tall dark male had grown weak against. He gritted his teeth in defeat, “fine, but another nickname is in order” he demanded glaring at the small child.

Normally any child, anyone really, would run at his glare, this child just didn’t seem to feel any fear for him. “Then….” She scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought. The boogeyman watched amused, his ash coloured hand reaching up and running through her matted black hair. “Then Pitch black! Cause you always hide in pitch black shadows” she exclaimed, eyes shining excited. A dark chuckle rumbled through the males chest, “That is still quite the long name” he noted. The girl shook her head, black strands of hair dancing, “I will call you Pitch! That’s short and not de- de… degr” “degrading” Pitch finished her. “That!” she chimed. Pitch shook his head in defeat. The girl’s eyes became big, like that of a small animal, “not good?” she questioned ready for disappointment. “It isn’t good. It’s great” he said, his threatening demeanour turning gentle, his hands running through her hair. She gave a dashing innocent smile as she cheered and jumped on his lap.

A little girl was sniffling into her knees. A quartet of boys were playing on the gravel ground a few meters away. She glanced up, hiccupping on the breath stuck in her throat, the memories of mere moments ago repeating over and over in her mind.

_Laughter filled the air as the boys kicked around a cotton ball, which they had stolen from a toyshop. The raven haired girl approached with the biggest of smiles, making the boys pause in their laughter and game. “What do YOU want?” one of the boys sneered. The girl didn’t let the tune of the boys voice get to her as she spoke, “can I play with you guys?” A silence followed the question._

_Suddenly one of the boys snorted, signalling a burst of laughter in each one of them. “A girl? Playing with us?! Don’t be ridiculous. Go do the laundry or something!” they laughed. She frowned looking at the boys, “I already finished my chores so I have time to play” she tried but the boys only laughed harder. “No way, you can NEVER play with us!” they laughed. The girls fists clenched at her side, a smile forced upon her lips nevertheless. “Okay, your loss” she stated and walked off. At that remark the little boys only laughed harder, so hard the girl hoped their vocals would give up on them. That would give them a nice scare._

‘So what if I am a girl? I want to have fun too’ the raven thought to herself. After taking a deep breath and calming her raging emotions she stood up and left the playground. With long, quick strides she worked her way through the trees. The fresh air and the chittering of the birds seemed to calm her raged up mind.

When she stopped she had arrived at an open place, a smile adorned her lips when she saw the ruins of what was once a bed. The girl didn’t know when it had been left there, nor who did it, but this was her secret base because ‘he’ would be here most of the time. After three encouraging slaps on her cheeks she approached the creepy bed and crouched besides it. “Pitch~ you there?” she sang. She received no answer, in return she pouted. “Fine then I’ll go on my own adventure” she huffed and stood up. Her 12 year old legs couldn’t take her too far, especially since her father would come home soon. Whenever her chores were finished she was send up to her room by her mother, the father didn’t want her to do anything besides labour. The girl however, had other plans. Every time she was send up to her room she would sneak out of the window, going straight into the woods she was forbidden to go.

On the way she picked up a twig and began tapping passing trees and bushes. A cheerful hum leaving her body while her emerald eyes feasted on the surroundings. The idea that things could suddenly jump out from behind the trees only gave her more excitement. It had never happened though, but the feeling gave her butterflies.

A rustling in the nearby bushes had her stop in her tracks. Her eyes were completely focused on the rustling leaves while she slowly grabbed the stick with two hands. An intense silence followed. Just as she concluded there was nothing something shot out of the growth making her squeak and jump out of the way. When she turned to look what it was she sighed in relieve, the white dot of a bunny butt disappeared into the next bush. The corners of her lips went involuntarily up, “that was scary” she chuckled to herself, pushing herself up against a furry wall.

Her eyes grew wide. She was touching the flank of a berry munching bear. Slowly her hand retracted while everything in her body screamed at her to run. Yet, no muscle would listen to the demands of her brain as the raven stood frozen in fear. The only thing she could do was stare at the possible cause for her death. Slowly the bear turned to the girl who could only stare at the massive creature. It was a head taller than her and it wasn’t even standing upright.

The black nose of the bear wiggled as it was taking a whiff of her fearful scent. As a growl rippled from its loose lips she was able to take one step back, only for the bear to pull his lip back in a snarl. A whimper left her body as every nerve shook in fear. Another step back wasn’t that stable and had her falling onto her back. The bear roared and stood up on its hind legs, ready to pounce the terrified girl.

Out of nowhere the bear seemed to falter, its pupils became dilated and it slowly got back on all fours before walking away. “ _That was a close one darling_ ”. Her fearful eyes slowly moved to see what was behind her. Relieve filled her body as alcohol through your system, numbing the stress she had felt mere seconds prior. Tears rolled over her cheeks and a smile formed on her lips. “T-thank you Pitch” she whispered.

The dark figure was surrounded by shadows, his teeth like long canines and towering even higher than the standing bear. A smile from nightmares made its way to Pitch’s lips, _“are you alright sweetheart?”_ he questioned while he reached out, fear secretly building up in the boogeyman, fear that the girl would run away from his touch.

His eyes widened in surprise as the girl leaned into his hand, like she always did, her eyes shining brightly from the tears. “Just a bit shaken” she smiled, “it was scary”.

Pitch nodded and slowly came down to his usual 2 meter height. “You should be more careful on your own” he scolded, “fear of something like that is natural” he stated.

The girl shook her head and jumped up to him, her small hands gripping the back of his cloak while her face was buried in his stomach. “I was scared that I couldn’t see you again” she whimpered. Pitch’s muscles tensed in shock at that declaration, staring dumbfounded at the small creature hugging him. There was no fear of him, she actually cared for the man. Slowly his arms wrapped around the small figure. “I am here now, aren’t I?” he said with half a smile, unable to come up with anything else. The girl slowly looked up and gave a broad smile, tears still in her eyes. “Yeah, you saved me” she chuckled with her broken voice. The harsh black orbs went soft at the sight of this girl. His hand lightly caressed through her hair. “I promise I will protect you” he declared.

“So I can see you another day” the girl finished him.

Pitch chuckled, a dark ominous sound now gentle as one of the father she never had. “Yes, to see you another day”.

The girl leaned exhausted against the wall. Her emerald eyes watching the locked door. A smile crept on her lips when she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye move and within seconds she jumped on the shadow of her nightstand. “Gotcha!” she whispered with proudly gleaming eyes.

“Close, dearie” the dark voice, laced with a British accent announced. The girl looked up at the shadow of the closet and saw the ash-skinned man appear out of it. “You are coming closer everyday my girl” he hummed, a feeling of pride welling in the girl and the tall man. A grin appeared on her face as she jumped up and patted the dust off her ragged dress. “Where will we go today?” she questioned curiously looking at the dark figure.

He strode over to her side of the room with a smile which people normally considered threatening. “Well, last week we went into the dark caves. We could go to the forest of the devil as the villagers call it” he hummed. The girls eyes sparkled excited. She had been looking forward to this day for the full week. Pitch black seemed to have it busy and, since a year ago, could only come by once a week. She would venture out on her own but wasn’t able to get far, considering the dangers from getting lost to wild animal attacks.

“That sounds great!” she squealed in a whisper. Pitch arched a brow at her volume but soon understanding filled his face as he heard the voices of her parents in the living room. They were arguing. At least, if you could consider one sided down talking to be arguing.

Amity had learned to ignore them, to hide from the danger her biological parents formed. She had become mischievous and smart, making an income with pickpocketing of the rich and the sewing. “Can you take me to the library next week?” she questioned, shyly looking down. Pitch arched a brow, waiting for her to explain why such a not adventurous place would be on her want-to-go-to list. “If you can teach me how to read that is…” she said even softer than before. Reading was a rare skill in general, something not one woman was allowed to possess. 

Pitch gave a sympathetic smile and ran his cold hand through her hair, “wouldn’t you rather learn it in the woods? Humans are not tolerant enough to let a child in such a ‘priced’ place” he said gently. She looked up with big joyous eyes. “Thank you Pitch!” she squeaked and hugged the immortal man. He chuckled and continued to caress her head, “any time dear” he said. Amity looked up at the man with the corners of her mouth stretched in a huge smile. “Shall we go to the forest now?” she questioned as she let go and jumped up and down eagerly. Pitch let a small smile stay on his lips as he disappeared into the shadows as an answer. The girl giggled and jumped out of the window and ran into the woods.

“Say Pitch… are there other beings like you” Amity questioned as she stared at the book. The letters made words she sometimes understood. It was quite the achievement after only 2 months of Pitch’s teaching. “Beings like me?” Pitch questioned looking up from his own book. The book was bound in brown leather and had golden embroidery on it. The raven haired girl put her book down and pouted, “you know what I mean. Beings that you can only see when you believe in them” she said. Pitch closed the book he was reading and looked her dead in the eye, “yes there are” he said, “why do you ask?”

A smile appeared on the girls lips, “that means you have friends right?” she questioned. Pitch paused and seemed to think. Amity crossed her legs and waited patiently. By now she was used that Pitch wasn’t that much of a talker. It had become better though, he became more talkative, be it only when he needed to get things across.

“Do you not consider yourself a friend of mine?” he questioned, his eyes betraying his caution of the question. She blinked in surprise at him, a light blush of embarrassment appeared on her face while she looked away. “Not really… you are more like what my father should have been…” she said shyly. A warm feeling spread through Pitch’s body, his eyes lit up at the new found sensation. He felt pride, acceptance.

Believed in.

“Your father has no clue what a great daughter he has” Pitch huffed, “I’d take you any day as one of my own”.

Amity gasped and turned to the smiling man. “Thank you father!” she squealed and tackle hugged the tall man.

Pitch groaned at the sudden force but soon smiled and petted her head. “Careful with the ribs” he grinned.

She looked up with a toothy grin herself, “Poser” she grinned.

Pitch rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead, “it’s manners child” he corrected.

She grumbled, rolling off of him and rubbed her forehead, “manners is for nobility. I am not” she huffed.

“No, manners separate humans from beasts” Pitch said sitting up.

“Then I am half beast half human” Amity grinned.

Pitch frowned, “that’s not how it works dear” he said.

She gave a reluctant shrug “I think sympathy and the capacity of thinking are more important” she announced.

“Oh look at my little girl, using difficult words. When we first met you couldn’t even say degrading” Pitch teased.

“For heaven’s sake, I was five!” she defended. Pitch chuckled and ruffled her hair, “yes you were, how old are you now then?” he questioned.

Amity pouted, “14, I don’t know when exactly I turn older though, my parents never celebrated my birthday” she sighed dejectedly.

Pitch frowned, “well, age isn’t that important” he said.

A smirk appeared on the girls lips again, “old man” she snickered.

Pitch looked indignant at the little girl, “I am not an old man” he insisted, “you are just a child”.

“That I know” she grinned, “cause an adult is married”.

“Are you implying I am not an adult?” Pitch mused.

“Or has a child” she grinned leaning against him. He rolled his eyes, “Good save” he smiled helplessly at the small girl.

The books had been a great relief. Several months has passed and Amity called herself now a 15 year old. She sat on her bed, a book in her hands while her eyes scanned over the words. She had stolen several books from houses, churches and libraries. All the books were hidden in a secret hole inside her closet. This book was unlike any other, it was the book Pitch had with him. He had left it here and Amity hadn’t bothered to call him out for it. Instead she decided to read the whole thing before Pitch would come, she was halfway now and she still had 4 days left of the week.

The book was really interesting, it held all kinds of stories, how humans came to exist and how people were actually killed for having different ideas than the masses. Not really suited for a 15 year old. However, she didn’t live in a time where there were any age restrictions. She had seen her first witch execution when she was 8 years old. The girl had asked her mother what the woman on the stack of burning wood had done wrong. The tall woman had stayed silent and averted her eyes. Later she learned that the woman on the stake was accused of witchcraft, she had healed a young boy with herbs. Something supposedly only a witch was able to do. If a witch could do that, she wanted to be one.

Back on the matter of the book, she had stumbled upon a chapter called legends. The first chapter was on the boogeyman, a frown appeared while reading the contents. Pitch black was placed into a bad position in this explanation of him. The book didn’t mention anything about his kindness, his power to strike fear to make people cautious. It just tells that the boogeyman is a bad man who strikes fear in the heart of people, mainly children. She gave a huff and skipped the rest of the boogeyman chapter. Then she stumbled upon the story of the sandman. He was the one who brought you dreams.

‘At nightfall I will look out for him’ she decided for herself. Then followed a chapter on Santa Claus, bringing gifts one night every year, bringing wonder. Another frown marred her face, she had never received any presents, maybe because her parents didn’t tell her about him.

The next was a chapter on an odd looking bunny. Standing nearly as tall as pitch black and with boomerangs strapped to his bag, he was one to hide eggs for children to find. “Odd kangaroo…” she muttered to herself. The eastern bunny stood for the spring and was the bringer of hope. A creature who brought new beginnings.

Next up was a fairy that collects teeth of children in exchange for money. She gathers them for the memories stored inside them. Her face scrunched up thinking about the first tooth that came out of her mouth and how much blood had followed. “Not my favourite” she muttered to herself.

The next chapter caught her eye, until now it were either old people or inhuman beings. This had a young boy, couldn’t be much older than 18. A smile crept on her lips as she read. It was Jack frost, one who brought fun everywhere he went. “I wonder if he visits here too” she asked no one.

When the front door creaked open she jumped up and hid the book. After that she took a spot on her bed and intently watched the door with ears strained. Hoping her father wouldn’t enter her room. Lately he had become more groggy, more angry at everyone. It was terrifying.

There was loud stumbling, signalling that the man was drunk. She slowly crept over to the door and watched through a creak. She saw the towering figure of her father enter her parent’s bedroom. Biting her lip she silently closed the door and hid under the darkness of the blankets. Drowning out all the sounds that were to come. From screaming, to moaning.

After a long hour silence took the house over. Slowly the girl crept out of her bed and opened the window to stare at the starry night. “If Pitch exists I’m sure the rest do as well” she said concluding to herself.

It didn’t take long. The starry night was adorned with golden strings made of sand. Her emerald eyes mirroring the shine. The corners of her mouth went up into a broad smile. She couldn’t help but climb out of her window and take a seat on the roof, watching the sight in amazement.

“Dear, have you seen my book? I think I left it with you last time” Pitch appeared out of one of the shadows.

The raven haired girl looked up from her book on medicinal plants and gave a grin, “you did, it’s in my stash” she mused.

Pitch nodded and retrieved it from the closet, next thing the girl knew was that it disappeared in a shadow. “Have you read it?” he questioned with doubtful eye.

She closed the book and put it into her stash, “they lie about you, you know?” she stated looking up at the tall man.

He gave a tired sigh and sat down, “they are telling the truth” the girl wanted to object but Pitch cut her off, “part of it”. She closed her mouth and sat down next to Pitch. “Do all the characters it speaks of exist? I have seen the golden strings of the sandman, but the others?” she questioned with curiosity. Pitch looked at her with mixed feelings, a sense of fear creeping into his gut.

“Yes”.

She grinned, “they seem quite interesting, though you are the best of them. They just give you momentarily happiness while you have been giving it since I know you” she grinned poking Pitch’s side. He grunted, “you are the only one who thinks so”.

“Then I am a special snowflake” her grin grew. He looked dumbfounded at the girl. It was a miracle how she was so positive about everything, her situation would have made any other depressive, cynical, after revenge. She is like this little ball of energy that never dies out.

“Can I meet them?”

Pitch frowned, “maybe you will meet them sometime”.

“So you can’t introduce me… are you on bad terms with them?” she asked innocently.

“You are too sharp for your age” he sighed.

“I learned from the best” she gave a mischievous smirk which somehow made Pitch’s mood a bit better.

Pitch sighed, “you could say that. They represent hope and wonder in children, while I represent the fear and the negative perspective on things”.

Amity rolled her eyes, “that’s what most think, but without bad there is nothing good”. Pitch patted her head, “many don’t realize that” he stated.

“But we do” she smiled broadly and infectious, causing a smile to appear on Pitch’s face.

“You odd little-” Pitch chuckled and hugged the small girl, “where would you like to go today?” Pitch questioned. The girl laughed and snuggled into the comfort of his cold chest. “The lake, I want to see it before it gets frozen by the winter” she smiled. Pitch gave a curt nod and slowly let her go. The raven girl looked expectantly at the tall man. He gave a sigh and a helpless smile as he reached out his hand. She grinned and took it happily and the left the house together.

The girl giggled happily as she saw little white flakes fall down from the sky. She had looked forward to this for a long time. Casting a final look at the closed bedroom door she left through the window and ran into the forest. The girl couldn’t contain her laughter as she ran through the woods covered in white. It hadn’t snowed in a few years so the joy of finally having it felt even greater than before. She stopped at the lake with a with Cheshire grin. It was completely frozen!

She took a look around. Pitch wasn’t there to catch her when she fell, but that never stopped her before. So she took careful steps upon the frozen surface. Her emerald eyes shone with excitement at the new experience. Her parents had never let her go out when it was freezing, mainly because she had chores indoors and technically wasn’t allowed to leave the house. “Probably got’ta thank Jack frost for the snow” she chuckled as she shuffled over the smooth surface.

A shriek left her lips as her foot slipped away from the surface, landing her on her butt. “Maybe not a big thank you..” she groaned rubbing her back as she sat up. Slowly she wriggled herself back on two feet and began shuffling again, a smile still plastered on her face.

Another yelp escaped her lips when her footing got lost again, her eyes shut tightly bracing for the impact that never came. Confused she opened her eyes and realized she was leaning on something. “That was a close one” a voice, much lighter than Pitch’s sounded close to her ears. She made a sharp turn towards the source and yelped as she fell face flat on the ice. “Ouch, you okay?” the voice questioned.

The girl shot up and marvelled at the flying boy before her. “Jack frost!” she exclaimed, half tripping over herself to get up.

Jack’s eyes bulged from his head. “Did you just-” he cut himself off, confused as to why the girl was seeing him. Joy filling his features. After a century of not being seen, this girl is able to? “J-jack help me get up” she whined as she couldn’t get a firm footing on the ice. Jack shook the thoughts of his mind and put his arms under her armpits, lifting her up so she could stand. “Thank you” she smiled and patted the frost of her ragged clothing. “How can you see me?” Jack questioned flying around the girl, looking for anything unusual.

“Cause I believe you exist” she grinned proudly. Jack mirrored her smile and flipped in the air from joy. “Finally! Someone who can see me!” he exclaimed.

The girl tilted her head but gave a warm smile. “I’m Amity. Want to play with me until I have to go home?” she questioned with her big emerald puppy eyes. Jack looked at her and smirked, a snowball forming in his hand. “You betcha!”

“No fair! I can’t get off-” the girl squealed as she dodged another snowball from the laughing Jack. “What did you say?” Jack chimed amused.

“Can’t get off the ice!” she yelled at him with a playful pout.

Jack laughed, “fine, I’ll get you off”. A pair of cold arms wrapped around the girl’s waist and lifted her off the ground. She squealed in shock of having no means of stability except for the person holding her. Her body didn’t move an inch, all her muscles tensed in anticipation, hoping the boy wouldn’t drop her. When she was put down a smirk appeared on her lips. Jack looked curious at her expression but soon regretted his decision of standing too close for a second too long. He was thrown over the girls shoulder, face flat into the very snow he had created. “Payback!” she ventured. Jack pulled his head with two hands out of the snow before a devious smirk appeared. “Oh, the game is on” he exclaimed, starting a war of snowballs.

After hours of playing they both fell down exhausted into the snow, both laughing their asses off. “Say Jack?” Amity questioned when both their laughter died down. Jack hummed in response. “How long will you stay? Rather, when can we play again?” she questioned, hope welling up inside of her. Hope for making her first friend. “I could hang around as long as you wish just know that the snow will stay as well” he hummed. She smiled, “I don’t mind one bit!” she chimed and jumped up. “And will you come each year around this time?” she questioned.

Jack floated himself upright and grinned down on the small girl. “I could do that”.

She gave a pout, “promise” she held out her pinky-finger.

“Can’t let my first believer down, now could I?” he grinned and entwined their pinkies. 

“I can’t come tomorrow” Amity said as she looked up at the white haired boy perched on his staff. He arched a brow, “how come?”

“My father is coming by again” she smiled shyly at the thought that she would see Pitch again. It was still an event each week which she looked forward to. Pitch had explained that the winter months were usually more busy for him, something about the cold lowering peoples morals.

“But I thought you disliked your father” Jack said confused. He had visited her house several times the past few days and sometimes found her hidden in a corner, under the blankets or under the bed. Loud yelling and stumbling heard downstairs and she looked with fear at her bedroom door. When he appeared into her sight her expression instantly changed and her emerald eyes focused on his icy blues.

“It’s not my biological father. It’s the person who is more of a parent than my own parents. He even taught me how to read!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Jack smiled at her excitement. “Alright, shall I come the day after then? There are only a few days left” he asked. The girl nodded vigorously, making the white haired male chuckle. “Now, get going the sun is already setting” Jack smiled as her face contracted into loneliness. “I promised I would come back, didn’t I?” he asked. She looked up at him and smiled again, “Thanks Jack, see you soon!” she cheered and waved while she ran back home.

The following day, after her chores were finished the girl waited patiently in her room. Her eyes open and ears strained. Her head snapped towards her closet and a grin spread over her lips. “Found you” she chimed. “Correct Dearie” Pitch chuckled as he appeared from the shadows in the closet and sat down next to her. “You are the first one that is able to pick out the shadow I hide in” Pitch said proud of the little raven.

She smiled broad, “cause if I can’t find father then no one can”.

Pitch smiled and petted her head, “where should we go today?” he questioned as usual.

“To the fireflies!” she cheered jumping off the bed. Pitch nodded and stood up. Amity grabbed his hand and practically dragged him with her.

“Calm down, what’s the rush?” Pitch questioned while dodging all the trees which Amity effortlessly avoided.

“Cause I want to tell what happened this week!” she cheered. Pitch smiled, something that got her this excited should be good. When they finally arrived she marvelled shortly at the sight. The fireflies were dancing through the darkness the thick canopy provided. It created a fairy tale like surrounding, making this one of her favourite spots.

“I met jack frost!” she chimed.

Pitch froze and looked at the little girl who turned to him with her shining emeralds matching the green of the growth. He forced a smile on his lips. “And?” he questioned.

She frowned, usually he would just stay silent if he wanted her to continue. “I played in the snow with him. He is a lot of fun. A lot more than the guys from my village, they are simply assholes” she huffed crossing her arms.

Pitch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Amity, language” he scolded.

She gasped, “sorry, doesn’t make it any less true though” she whispered the last part looking away. Pitch shook his head and ruffled her hair. “Just don’t get too attached to him okay? He brings winter, if he stays to long it will influence a lot of lives” he explained. She looked up with a frown. “I don’t care about them, they are always mean” she grumbled looking away, but leaning into his hand for comfort. “I know dear, but they can still hurt you if they think you are at fault” he explained.

At that she looked up and for a moment her eyes seemed much older than her actual age, “whatever happens, happens” she stated.

Pitch frowned, but seeing her determination he sighed. “Just be careful” he said kneeling down by her, looking into her forest green eyes, “can you promise that?”

She arched a brow, “okay, I’ll carefully go on an adventure” she smirked.

Pitch groaned, “look, I just don’t want you getting yourself stuck into a dangerous situation”.

“That’s part of the adventure!” she exclaimed.

“You are better off avoiding it then” Pitch demanded standing up. The little girl looked up at the towering figure with a scowl.

“The time I will stop going on adventures will be the time I die”.

Pitch’s eyes widened, but narrowed soon after. “Young lady, you are too young to die!” he snapped. The girl, unfaced by his outburst gave a sly smirk, “I never said I was dying now, was I?” she smirked.

Pitch stared dumbfounded at her, with a groan he rubbed his temples, “what to do with you…”.

“Let me sit on your lap is a good start” she smiled innocently up at the man.

“I am no match for you” he sighed helplessly and sat down. The girl cheered and sat on his lap. “You betcha!”

Light tapping on the window made her eyes open sluggishly and look around. When a shadow shifted behind her window her eyes widened. The raven haired girl, now complete awake, jumped off her bed and ran up to the window, opening it for the winter spirit. Jack smiled broad and landed inside, “hope I didn’t wake you?” he questioned looking Amity. She closed the window against the cold weather and jumped on her bed. “It’s fine” she whispered, “I’d rather be with someone”.

Something in Jack tugged the corners of his mouth upward, “glad to be that someone” he chuckled and sat on the foot end of the bed. She looked up at him with her shiny eyes, “so what brings you here?” she whispered, making sure her parents wouldn’t notice her being awake. “I was close by, there are only a few days left before I need to go”.

“So making the most out of them” she grinned.

“Exactly” Jack smirked.

“Do you read?” Amity questioned curiously out of nowhere. Jack looked confused at the sudden question but then shook his head. A smile crept on her lips. “Would you take a novice as teacher?” her smile broadening.

Jack’s face contorted, “I don’t think books are that fun”.

Amity rolled her eyes with a huff, “you are just saying that since you never read any” her eyes betrayed the challenge she buried in that sentence. His blue eyes sparked, signalling he had taken the bait. “No, I just rather go out and have fun outside” he said crossing his arms defiantly.

“Sure~ but you never rode a dragon” she smirked.

He arched a brow, “Neither have you, I’m pretty sure”.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval. “Jack, with a book everything is possible. By now I’ve rode on dragons, been through amazing lands, seen creatures beyond your imagination and so much more” she said dreamily.

This sparked the attention of the barely 18 looking boy, “really? Why not tell me about it?” he grinned leaning towards her. She turned to look at him with a smug grin, “you got to read to know”. Jack frowned, “you can just tell me the stories”. She sighed, “fine, midway, you will learn how to read and in return I will tell you stories” she negotiated. Jack looked deep in thought while Amity waited expectantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a groan, “fine, but a full story, no half-baked” he demanded.

She giggled, “sure”.

A grin crept on Jack’s face, “how about now?” but Amity shook immediately her head, “parents” was all she had to say to make Jack understand. He gave an understanding nod and watched as she crawled back under her blankets. She glanced up at him and gave a lazy smile. “we-” she yawned “will start tomorrow”.

“Promised” Jack smiled and stood up. However he didn’t get far as a certain raven tugged at his hoody with a sheepish grin. “Stay?” she whispered. Jack looked over his shoulder and a gentle smile appeared on his lips.

“Sure” he answered and sat on the edge of the bed. The girl gave a satisfied yawn before closing her eyes.

Jack watched her in adoration. Finally he had someone who believed in him, someone who liked him and wanted to have as much fun as he did. This seemed like a picture perfect to him. The 100 years of waiting almost seems worth it. His icy blue eyes wandered over to the window, stopping on the moon shining bright through the window.

‘You never told me anything besides my name, even after a century you still keep silent’ Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his snow white hair. ‘At least I have someone who beliefs in me now’ that had the young spirit smiling. The idea of someone recognizing him and talking to him. Someone who didn’t get mad because he would cause mischief. Heck, the girl would join him.

The following morning the girl woke up to see Jack had disappeared. She felt a bit disappointed but understood it as well. She had to fulfil her chores first, otherwise her parents wouldn’t be happy. She jumped out of bed and quickly changed into a fresh ragged outfit before going downstairs. Shyly she looked around the corner of the door, when she only saw her mother cleaning up she sighed in relief. She walked in and took a seat, eating the bread for breakfast. Halfway her food her mother turned and looked surprised to see the girl already sitting there. “Good morning Amity, you could have greeted me” she said, the discomfort clear in her eyes. Amity looked up and gave a smile, “sorry mom, good morning” she chimed before continuing finishing her piece of bread.

As she finished she handed the dirty dish to her mom, then she left to do the chores around the house and after that continue weaving.

The sun crept closer to the horizon, exhausted the girl put up the new carpet she had woven. The tiredness was soon replaced with excitement at the thought of meeting Jack Frost again. She cleaned up the working place before going up to her room and closing the door. “You are later than usual” a voice stated, it had no scolding manner, just merely stating a fact.

Amity smiled broadly and turned towards the tall white haired male, “yeah, the assignment today was a bit bigger than usual” she excused while scurrying over to the closet and putting on something warm. “Let’s go!” she chimed turning to the boy. He gave a smirk and before the girl realized it she was picked up and flown out of the window. She bit back a scream of surprise and clung desperately to the laughing boy.

“That scared me!” she flicked Jack’s head with a pout, gaining only more laughter. “Your eyes told me differently” he chuckled, his eyes scheming with mischief. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly, “and what did my eyes tell you?”

“You were excited” he grinned leaning on his staff which stood twice his size.

“Excited? Scared you mean” she huffed.

Jack shook his head and took up his staff, “No, excited. You were having fun” he insisted. She turned her back to the spirit of winter. Jack tilted his head, had he persisted too much?

His doubts were cleared as there was a red tint covering the girls ears. “You wanted to hear a story right?” she questioned. Jack smiled and jumped over her, floating right in front of her flushed face, “yes”.

“Then we will start with learning you the alphabet” she grinned. Jack groaned, his cold feet touching the snow as he walked around her. “Can’t we do something fun instead?” he complained.

“Then what do you propose, winter spirit?” she questioned, teasingly poking his side. His icy blues snapped to the grinning girl, a smirk forming on his lips. “I know something”.

The girl arched a brow in question. Jack frost held up a hand, motioning her to wait. She crossed her arms and watched as the boy flew into the line of trees. Not much later he came back with a long piece of tree bark. She looked questioning at the piece, wondering what he had up his sleeve for her. He put the tree bark, with the smooth surface facing up, behind her and then stood before the raven. “Ready?” he questioned.

“Ready for wha-” a yelp escaped her lips when a pair of cold hands pushed her onto the tree bark. Before she could even utter a protest the bark was moving along the ground. Jack had taken flight and seemed to make a path the bark followed. She squealed holding onto the fragile edges. “JACK THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WHAT-” she yelped when she bounced over a small hill, “YOU WERE PLANNING!”

Jack looked back at the seemingly terrified girl. He couldn’t help but laugh, “just say you are having fun already!” he cheered, making the make shift sled swirl through the woods.

The girl hung on for dear life. A sense of fear filling her veins. When she heard the spirit of winter speak she scowled up at him. Her hands still clenching the sled. However after a few minutes of sledding her body relaxed, knowing it wouldn’t get hurt. Another few minutes past and she was laughing at the giddy feeling she got as she dodged the trees in her way. Jack joined her laughter and lead her through the forest, over a frozen lake and down a hill.

An hour had passed before Jack stopped the vehicle, gaining a disappointed groan from the girl. She looked up with her emerald eyes and grinned, “you sneaky twat, you could have just told me what you were planning” she said shifting her body of the sled and pushing herself upright. Jack chuckled and caught her mid-fall. Amity cursed at her weak kneed legs and looked up at Jack, still expecting an answer.

“Would you have agreed to go onto a thin piece of wood and move with 10 times the normal speed over the ground?” he frowned.

She rolled her eyes as if her answer would be obvious, “hell yeah”.

Jack looked surprised at the little girl. “That is not the obvious answer” he chuckled, “most would not even consider such ‘dangerous’ things” he said, imitating an adult with his phrase.

Amity grounded herself firm on the ground, making sure she wouldn’t fall again before shaking Jack off. “I am not most. I like an adventure” she grinned, her eyes sparkling in the light of the setting sun. Jack sighed defeated, “I shall keep that in mind” he smiled. She gave curt nod and turned to see the sun halfway setting. “I need to go soon” she pouted and looked up at Jack, “tomorrow we will start reading?”

Jack patted her head, “sure kid!” he grinned.

She smiled broadly, “see you tomorrow Jack!” she cheered and ran off to her house. 

“’Nitrogen’” Jack looked at the raven haired girl with eyes that seemed to say ‘Seriously?’ you grinned and pointed to the next word, “Long words are more difficult so when you are able to read them fast, then other words won’t be a problem” Amity chimed.

“What kind of book is this anyway?” the white haired male questioned doubtfully glaring at said object. “Don’t know, it has a lot off odd terms, I stole it from the village crazy man” she shrugged. Jack looked up at her, “stole?”

“It was hidden somewhere, I just gave it a better hiding spot” she grinned.

“It is a weird enough book to hide” Jack said as his eyes scanned over the words several times, slowly making sentences.

“I am done” Jack groaned falling back into the snow. Amity shrugged and put the book in her satchel. “Then what shall we do?” she questioned.

“You owe me a story” Jack stated eyes cast to the sky.

“Okay, what kind would you like?” she smiled taking a seat next to him, ignoring the cold biting in her legs and behind.

“Something fun” Jack muttered thoughtfully.

“Hm, listen well then” she hummed.

“ _Falling flakes of powdery snow covered the mountain ridge in white. In a rundown house in a ghostly village. Within leaned a couple close. ‘The day that we met, it snowed then too’ the woman whispered fondly with a warm smile. She turned her face, flushed from the hearth fire and hid it in the shadow of her sleeve._

_With the approach of spring she sung with the twittering birds of its joyous changes. ‘What a beautiful voice’ the man murmured tenderly. And just those simple words made her so happy. ‘If one day, I grow old, and can no longer sing beautifully for you, will you still love me?’_

_‘Of course I would’ he answered without hesitation. Gently his large hand caressed her cheek._

_One summer afternoon, fresh leaves aglow, the man fell ill from a desperate disease. The livelihood of a poor village couple was not enough to afford the medicine to heal him_. _The next day, and the day after, the woman kept weaving and weaving at the loom. Autumn’s fleeting maples shed their copper leaves, but she would not allow his life to fall as they do._

_The season passes by and the bell crickets chirp to signal the end of summer. ‘Such beautiful fingers’ he said, gripping her scraped hands. ‘If one day, I grow old and my fingers are no longer so beautiful, would you still love me?’_

_‘Of course I would’ he told her, coughing, covering her stinging fingers in his large hand._

_Day and night, weaving by the loom. ‘Hurry, I must hurry and buy the medicine’ she chanted, ‘a little more, just a bit longer, before the maple leaves shed. Until my fingers stop. Until I run out of my feathers’._

_‘If one day, I’m no longer even human. Would you still love and stay with me?’ too scared with the truth remaining untold she looked away and broke off her last feather. ‘Of course I will’ he smiled lovingly, ‘Embracing you, who have given up your wings for me. Even now I will always remember, the crane that flew so beautifully on that day… and in this, our very last hour. I still love you’_ ”.

Amity took a deep breath and opened the eyes she hadn’t realized had closed. Jack gaped at her, every word sinking into his bones. “That… is that the end?” he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the serene atmosphere. Amity smiled sadly, “yes”.

“But what happens to them? What happens to _Her_?” he asked frantic.

Amity shook her head, “she gave up everything for him to stay, in the end they leave together” she spoke as her finger fumbled with a loose piece of cloth. Jack stared mesmerized at the girl.

“That wasn’t fun, that was… that was…. I don’t know how to describe it” he said his hands reaching in the air as if he wanted to grab the concept, the description of how the story made him feel.

Amity chuckled, “sorry I didn’t abide by your only wish”.

Jack’s eyes widened, “are you crazy? That was something I didn’t want, I needed to hear that!” he said jumping in the air. She chuckled watching him being in high spirits. “You have got to tell me what book it’s from!” he exclaimed looking straight in the raven’s eyes.

“I’m afraid I can’t” she bit her lip nervously. Jack pouted, “come on, you can share!”

She shook her head, “I made it myself”. Jack stared dumbfounded at the girl. “Even more impressive!” he laughed flipping in the air. Amity chuckled and looked up at the boy with a flushed face from the cold. “It’s getting late, I should go home soon” she announced getting up. Jack stopped in his tracks and looked sadly down on her. It had become difficult to part. She put her hands on her hips and grinned, “I can still see you tomorrow”.

That statement cheered him up a bit. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said. She nodded and waved him goodbye when she left.

When Amity had entered her room she was just in time to hear the front door slam open, heavy footsteps threading inside. She swallowed, after a deep breath and slapping some courage and colour in her face she opened her bedroom door and went to the kitchen. What she saw there, rather didn’t see, surprised her. She looked around confused. With slow, soundless steps she looked around the corner into the living room. “Dad, where is mom?” she questioned, her voice soft and timid. The gangly man looked up at the scrawny girl and scowled. “She was found dead in the woods. Attack by wildlife” he grunted and returned to staring into the fire.

Her stomach dropped into her feet. Dead? “W-where is she now?” she cursed under her breath at the stutter. “She is buried under a tree, now get on to making diner!” the man snapped angrily. Amity flinched and fled to the kitchen, her shaking hands grabbing the knife and began making diner. Her breath was uneven as her heart pounded in her throat. The word her father said roaming through her head like a broken record.

_Dead_

Her mother was gone. The being that had given birth to her, cared for her wellbeing even if she didn’t give all the love she had always wanted, her mother was there for her. Her emerald eyes slid to the doorway, the silhouette of the nonchalant man branded in her mind. She was dead and he didn’t even shed a tear! A lump formed in her throat, the realisation that she won’t be able to see her raven haired mother anymore flowing over her. Tears stream down as she put the vegetables in the boiling water. Strangled hiccups shocked her body and made the shaking of her hands even worse.

Then a sudden realisation hit her like a slap in the face. Her mother wasn’t supposed to go into the woods this week. Her mother may be clumsy and reckless, but she was punctual and had strong feeling for habit and schedule. Her forest green eyes darkened, once again looking at the doorway. The screaming had been louder, the bruises had been more prominent. She clutched the knife in her hand. “He killed her” barely a whisper left her mouth before she turned and continue cooking as if nothing happened. Her body numb from shock, her eyes hollow. She was in the same house as a murderer.

She had the blood of a murderer.

Everything sounded hollow, as if she was listening to the world from a glass sphere. There were knocks on the glass making her glance up. Her body refused to move, her fingers aching from the weaving while her legs were numb from the lack of exercise. A sudden cold breeze had her eyes widening and a cold sensation spread from her cheek. She blinked once, twice. Slowly a vision formed into a white haired boy. “Hey, Amity? Are you alright?” his voice was soft, laced with worry. She shook her head and cast her eyes to the ground. “My mother is dead”.

Jack swallowed, his arms clumsily wrapped around her fragile body. “I’m sorry for your loss” he whispered while caring her back. Amity buried her face into Jack’s hoodie, her hands clinging onto it as if it was a new found lifeline while silent sobs left her. Her body was shaking from fatigue and the strain that crying caused on her body. Jack frost shushed her and whispered comforting words into her ear as he held her protectively close. After a full hour of sobbing her grip on the hoodie loosened and slowly she pushed herself back.

A deep breath filled her longs with cold air, oddly comforting cold. Her watery emerald’s met those worried icy orbs and she couldn’t help but give half a smile. “Thanks Jack” she muttered wiping the tears off her cheeks. Jack however, didn’t seem satisfied with a mere thank you. The worry was still apparent on his face when he took her hand. “Want to… talk about it?” he asked, unfamiliar with such situation as this. She chuckled at the clumsiness of his words, at the cliché question. “My…. Biological father told me my mother was attacked in the woods and died…. She wasn’t planning to go there at all. Her bruises… her screams, they were becoming worse lately” she took a deep breath. Jack stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. “I’m certain he killed her” she said in a soft voice. Jack’s grip tightened on her hand making her look up at him. “Do you have any proof he did it?” he questioned with a hint of doubt. Amity frowned and pulled her hand back. “No” she stated and folded her hands in her lap, her eyes watching the uneven skin from the work. “Then how-”

“Jack, I just know” she snapped glaring at him. His eyes widened in shock, his body backing off in reflex.

“I’m….. no, I am not sorry. But I shouldn’t have snapped” she said shrinking again. Jack bit his lip in thought looking at the raven girl.

“I won’t be able to come by anymore” she announced.

“What? Why?” Jack stammered, something inside immediately pointed the blame of that to him. Amity looked up with eyes too tired for her 18 year old body. “I need to take over the work of my mother. I have no free time anymore” she explained. Jack’s eyes saddened for just a mere second before determination took over and made him grab her hand firmly in his. “Then I will come by!” he exclaimed, “if you can’t go out, we will bring the adventure in here” he grinned. A smile appeared on the girls lips. “Yeah, I would love that”.

“Then as return for your story last time I have one for you!” Jack declared jumping up excited. Amity’s eyes lit up and she shuffled back against the pillow so she sat comfortably looking at Jack, “Well, do tell me” she smiled, which Jack mirrored.

“Well, it starts on a mountain where these really big hairy creatures live. Like, really big. And they all go to work every day in a factory. There they make small miracles. Once every year those miracles are set out into the world and find the children that need them-”

Her eyes began to droop, the soothing voice of Jack lulling her into a deep sleep.

A tired sigh left her lips as she entered her room, the darkness had already overtaken the day. Leaving only small dots of light in the sky to lighten up the dark room. “Oh dear, what happened to you?” the familiar dark voice felt like a relieve from endless pain, yet a thunder strike to the body.

“I-I..” she silently closed the door behind her. The once fiery emerald eyes were now dimmed down to an ember. “Mother was murdered… all the work is for me now” she said walking over to her bed without making eye contact. Pitch silently moved over to her, taking a seat beside the girl. His arm draped around her shoulder pulling her close. “Did that monster also cause these.. these.. bruises?” he questioned, anger clear in his eyes.

She looked up and gave a tired smile, “it’s fine, mom had it worse” she spoke. This did not sooth his anger, no it fuelled it. “That man has to _pay for hurting my daughter!_ ” he raged standing up. Black shadows gathered in the room as flies drawn to a light.

“Pitch, it’s okay” she looked up at the furious immortal. “I was lucky to have so much free time, lucky to not be in my mother’s place” she spoke gentle.

Pitch took a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm his raging nerves. “Dear, please don’t let him walk over you like that. You are worth so much more than be trampled upon” he insisted.

She gave him a helpless smile, “it’s okay. It’s how society here works” she said looking down. The immortal man frowned and took a seat next to her again. “If I need to do anything, just say the word and it’s done. I will always protect you”.

“So I can see you another day” she smiled looking up into those fatherly loving eyes that saved her 10 years ago and still saved her.

The rest of the night she laid tired in bed as pitch laid besides her, running his hand soothingly through her hair. Just like he always had done when she was younger.

She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep until the shouting of her angry father woke her from a peaceful sleep. A growl rippled from the cold figure besides her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Pitch glaring at the door. “Amity! Get to the kitchen and fast!” the man snarled from his position before the fireplace. Said girl scooted out of bed and dressed up quickly. “You don’t have to listen to that man, you need to rest as well” Pitch fussed as he blocked her path out of the room. She looked up with her big shiny eyes, having more life in them than yesterday, and smiled. “It’s okay father” she said gentle. At the word father Pitch couldn’t help but smile and let her pass with a gentle pet on the head. “I will come again this evening. I won’t be leaving you as much anymore” he assured her. A smile that made her look like a small child formed on her lips. “I can’t wait” she said before leaving through the bedroom door.

After finishing diner at an unbearable silent table, while the monster lounged on the couch, she cleaned up and went back into her room. A smile was not contained at the thought of seeing Pitch tonight. However, it wasn’t Pitch who she saw in her room. “Hey Jack” she chimed skipping over to the white haired male. Jack mirrored the smile and gave her a quick hug, “Hey, I wanted to come yesterday as well but something was keeping me from your window” he said inspecting you, “are you okay? You seem more cheerful?”

“As okay I can be. My father was yesterday with me. I don’t think he likes you or any other spirit” Amity said waving Jack’s concern off and sat down on her bed, giving her tired legs a break. “Your father still believes in us?” Jack asked confused taking a seat in the air in front of her. The thought of a grown man believing in things like the boogeyman and Jack frost had her chuckling, “no, he is a spirit like you”.

Jack tilted his head in thought, “don’t tell me it’s the kangaroo or a yeti” his face scrunched up at the thought. He couldn’t really imagine any of the busybody’s acting as a father. Amity shook her head, “I call him Pitch black” her smile widened at the thought, “he is the boogeyman”.

Jack frowned, he hadn’t been around as long as the others, but he knew from the fear in children and the things spirits said about the boogeyman. “You know he is dangerous ri-”

“Not you too! Everyone thinks he is dangerous or a mean monster or something. Well guess what? I have a monster in my home and he protects me from it. Already for 13 years!” she exclaimed in a hushed angry voice, not wanting her father to discover her talking to thin air. Jack stumbled back and looked dumbfounded, “I… am sorry?”

“You better. He is my father and I don’t tolerate any down talking of him” she huffed crossing her arms defiantly.

Jack regained his posture in mid-air and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he noticed her attention wasn’t on him. Her eyes were shining brighter, like how they lit up when talking about an adventure, they were focused on her closet. He took up his staff and stood with two firm feet on the ground while turning to look at the closet.

He didn’t see anything. Little did he know, the man she had so fondly spoken of was hiding in those shadows. Amity looked up at Jack, “I don’t think he wants to come out with you here. Shall we talk another day?” she questioned.

Jack turned surprised to her, “yeah, I’ll see you” he said uncertain, his eyes darting from her to the closet and back. “You sure you are okay?” he asked.

She puffed her cheeks, “I am fine, now go you lazy ass snowflake” she mocked playfully.

Jack grinned, “as you wish weird breadstick”. She chuckled at the made up name and watch the boy leave.

As soon as he was out of sight Pitch appeared, “surprised he came to see me?” she questioned looking up at Pitch. It was obvious to her that he was straining to look intimidating and mean, trying to cover up the fact that he felt so proud of her for telling Jack to leave, for telling him that he of all things was her father.

“Yes, unpleasantly” he grunted.

Amity could only chuckle at his antics, “we have been having fun since I met him. He always cheered me up when you weren’t present” she hummed.

He looked at her and sighed, “I’m sorry”.

“It’s fine, can’t keep you from your job” she smiled and scooted over to the dark man. He gave a helpless smile and gently patted her head, “you have grown so fast” he said, surprising her.

“I’m still growing” she puffed her chest proudly making him chuckle darkly.

“Do not do that in front of any man, or they will see it as an invite of wrong nature” he warned gently.

She leaned into his touch with a tired smile, “then you will just have to come and chase them away” she mused.

“I will come either way. Don’t do anything foolish” Pitch scolded.

She chuckled, “I was born foolish”.

He rolled his eyes, “I am serious”.

“I know”. A comfortable silence settled between them. Amity took comfort in the cold hand that caressed her head, the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest and the silence hanging in the house.

“The snow still hasn’t melted!”

“The time of working on the fields is approaching and the winter still hasn’t left!”

“Yesterday one of my new lambs froze to death! Someone must have angered the gods!”

“Gods?! This is definitely the work of a witch!”

“A witch… that is quite plausible. But where do we find her?”

“Sit down and quiet your voices, for I may have a lead on that witch”.

She looked up from her weaving at the voice of her father among the men. A dreadful feeling filled her veins and something told her that this wasn’t to end happy. Their voices turned into whispers and Amity had difficulty to even hear if they were still talking. After a while she gave up and returned her attention to her work. A small smile formed on her lips, it was a tapestry made out of black, grey, light blue, blue and royal blue colours. A pallet created from the two persons who mattered most in her life. She was about to finish when the sun reached the mark on the floor, signalling that she had to prepare diner. After cleaning up the workplace she made her way over to the kitchen and prepared diner. The men were in the living room and all eyes were on her as she moved through it to the kitchen.

“That her?” one whispered in a voice he thought Amity didn’t hear. Another nodded in response before they all stood up and left the room.

After she had served her father diner she returned to the kitchen to eat her own portion. Only when she finished cleaning she heard front door slam open. Out of shock she dropped a plate, shattering it upon the touch with the ground. “She is in the kitchen” her father spoke. She frowned and wiped her hands on a towel while going to the doorway. “Dad what’s-”

“There she is! That’s the witch!” a short male exclaimed. Her eyes widened and the towel dropped to the ground. Angry voices filled the house as the mass tramped into her home. She shrieked, knowing what followed the exclamation of a witch. Her feet fuelled with pure adrenaline brought her through the back door into the cold snow. She could hear shouting, yelling behind her. That didn’t stop her feet as she ran as fast as she could. A mess of jumbled words and accusations roamed in her head. The panic blinded her eyes while her body ran on instinct. Wheezing breaths left her lips, the cold air biting her lungs. Now she wished she had gone out more, had gone on adventures more, because her legs were about to give up on her.

A groan left her lips when her body collided with a cold, soft wall, making her fall back. the voices in the distance accompanied with torches and pitchforks were closing in. Frantic eyes looked up to find out the wall had been Pitch. “Dear I can-” he was stopped in his sentence as she wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug. “I-I am scared” she whimpered.

The cold hand reached up and caressed her head. “Ssh, I’ll bring you to safety” he whispers as shadows crawled over both beings. The masses passed them with their angered yelling and shouting, as if they weren’t even there.

“Amity”.

Said girl looked up with teary eyes.

“Shall I take you with me?” he questioned.

She stared at him. She could come with him? She could stay with her father?

A biting feeling in her gut made her realize something that had only crossed her mind when she had the book in hands.

He was immortal.

Jack was immortal.

And she could die from a simple fever, from some minor stab wounds. Her teary emeralds met his black abyss. He would feel a greater loss than any. He would feel even worse than she did when her mother left. If she stayed with him he would have to go through that, even worse, he would have more attachments since she didn’t know her mother as long as he would know her.

A sad smile appeared on her face. “I will see you on my next adventure” her voice echoed in Pitch’s ears when she pushed herself away and ran straight into the mass. The men yelled and tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms behind her back. She bit her lip to avoid screaming out from the pain.

The men dragged her to her feet. The monster she once called dad was merely watching, hiding his grin of satisfaction. “To the stake!” they all chanted while dragging the helpless girl along with them.

Pitch shook his head and dashed for the crowd, “ _No you don’t!_ ” he roared, shadows ready to engulf the masses. The girl looked sadly from under her bangs at the furious immortal. His attempts to attack, the attempts to scare the people did not work, they didn’t believe, thus they didn’t see.

Tears threatened to fall down his ashen skin as he saw his daughter dragged up the metal stage. She was bound by ropes to a wooden pole, small twigs and bigger sticks were at her feet. Her eyes glanced over the crowd until those lovely emeralds saw his silhouette. The figure of the man who had always stand besides her. The chanting of the crowd fell to deaf ears as the girl only had eyes for her father. Seeing him for the last day.

Flames starting as small embers soon sparked into monstrous flames. She bit her lip to prevent her screams from leaving her throat. She would not give them that satisfaction. The flames licked her skin, as a cat playing with a mouse, playing with its prey, knowing its demise. The once familiar and comforting cold had left her body and was replaced by excruciating heat. Vaguely she heard a scream, she allowed her eyes to wander of to the side where she saw Jack flying like a launched projectile. He stopped in front of her. “Amity!” he screamed while frantically trying to kill the flames with his snow. The crowd watched in fear as the snow was trying to extinguish the flames. “The witch is trying to escape!” one yelled. Others followed and a man approached the stage with a wooden stake. Jack’s eyes widened at the sight “NO!”, he screamed standing in front of the girl.

A small smile formed on the raven’s lips. “To you as well. I will see you in my next adventure” she said hoarsely. Jack’s eyes widened in panic as the man passed right through him to the girl.

The crowd cheered as blood dripped down from the hole agape in her chest. “Death to the witch!” the man on the stage chanted. “Death to the witch!” the crowd cheered. Only two ear deafening screams overcame their chanting and the only one who could ever hear them hung lifeless in the ropes while the flames swallowed her whole.


End file.
